Moonlight meetings
by Moon-Memory
Summary: Dean goes for walk about leaving his little brother alone, never did he expect THIS to happen. Xover with Buffy and cowritten and posted again by Queen of the Carribean....
1. A slayer?

Title: Moontime Meetings

Summary: One Shot. Dean leaves Sam sleeping in a motel room to get some air… he comes across something strange in a cemetery, and finds he can't quite get the image out of his mind… Sort of AU Buffy Xover fic

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish I owned them...

Especially Dean...

Author's Note: Hey guys... This isn't mine kinda... It was co-written with (in other words I pretty much just edited it) Queen of the Carribean but we figured that if we both post it more people will read it... Funky, eh? So if you wanna give suggestions and reviews you can visit her on

give her hints, tips... Whatever I guess... Or not... Just review cause I've asked you this like everytime I post a story...

* * *

The night was dark, but not cold. A light mist was setting in, causing the moon to bath everything in a smoky blue hue and the fog seeped across the dewed grass silently seeming to ignore the slight wind that whipped through the night. Dean watched the ground as he walked, but kept himself alert. This place didn't feel right, and he would be the worst hunter… probably ever, he guessed, if he was going to forget what he'd grown up with.

The wind abruptly changed directions, and he looked up. _Great_, he thought, _another damn cemetery. How many does this town need?_ It was the third one within seven blocks. Briefly, he thought of his brother, tucked up in bed, dreaming (hopefully). Insomnia was getting to be a real pain. Besides… What. The. Hell. Was there like a sacrifice cult that came through here every month or something? Did they dress up as vamps or something? Was it all fake and Dad was just getting him back for burning the pasta? Was this better then the time he had been forced to dress up as a boy scout and sing? Dean felt himself begin to laugh at the thought, lock up your daughters the dancing boy scout cult were coming… Oh god, he was going to die laughing about this one…

"Oh, come on… you are so not gonna insult my family like that!" a girl's voice could be heard from close by. Dean glanced around… at three in the morning, a cemetery was no place for a girl. Dean felt his chest puff out and had the very manly thought of saving her… Idiot.

It only took a moment for him to decide to investigate, easily jumping the fence. It didn't take long to find her, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

She was tiny – she would have hardly reached Dean's shoulders – and she was embroiled in one of the fiercest battles Dean had witnessed… usually, he didn't witness fights, but partook in them personally. SO maybe she didn't need his help, his ego and chest deflated with this thought.

The fight was two on one, odds that Dean didn't like at the best of times, and especially not when it was two men versus one slight girl. He stepped forwards, about to join in and make the fight more even, when the girl took a half-running step, jumped, and kicked one of the two in the chest. He flew back; his fall broken by a headstone behind him.

It was enough to keep all but the strongest men down, but not this guy. He leapt up immediately, and for the first time, Dean got a good look at his face. It was… hideous. There were ridges about his eyes, his mouth pulled up into a snarl. _Whoa_, he thought, taking a half step back again. _That, I was not expecting!_

_What the hell _is_ that!? Why have we not seen this before?!_

The fighters switched sides, and he noticed the second guy was almost identical. _Demons_, he thought automatically, preparing himself to jump in and come to the rescue of the blonde, when a sudden thought struck him. _How… how has she held her own for this long?_

He stood back, watching, an eerie feeling settling at the pit of his stomach. _Perhaps she is one of them…_ he wondered.

"You're not gonna win this time, Slayer!" one of the two hissed, and Dean moved so he could watch as they headed around a crypt. She moved so quickly, bringing a wooden stake around and driving it into the chest of one of the two. He exploded immediately into dust.

_Slayer… When the other hunters had mention that word Dean had assumed that was a band…_

Dean watched, soundlessly, seemingly detached from the entire situation. Within minutes, she copied the act, and the second one fell with a snarl of anger. "Not gonna win, eh? Yeah, right!" she laughed, replacing the stake in her belt. She didn't walk away, though. She stood in the same place, crossed her arms, and cocked her head to the side. Her brown hair tumbling towards the ground, it caught on the moonlight and Dean wanted to run his finger through it, to say Christo and _then_ run his fingers through it.

"Ok, I know you're there. You can come out now – the baddies are all gone!" she called out, and Dean froze. A look of irritation crossed her features. "Look, you can either come out, or I can come and get you! There's plenty of Mr. Pointy to go around tonight!"

Mr. pointy? Well… That sounded promising and naughty, but he got the feeling she hadn't meant it like _that_…

Dean shook his head, mentally filing away questions he had to find out – first and foremost what the hell a Slayer was. He watched as the girl looked around, almost confused, before he turned and walked away, following the line of headstones back to the road.

Sammy had better have gotten his damn freaky ass up and been watching porn or seen this crap…

He was half-way back to his motel when Buffy moved. She'd noticed when the person – _vampire_? _demon_? – was gone, and had waited to see if they'd circle back. She didn't feel like fighting, not really… Tonight had been too close for comfort, all she wanted was to go home, take a shower… And go to sleep for what was left of the night.

Curiosity got the better of her, though, and she headed to where whoever-it-was had been standing, looking for any clue to who it had been. Spike would have left a pile of cigarette butts; Angel would have left his scent, his essence; Willow and Xander wouldn't have hidden… she was fresh out of ideas of who it could have been.

Well, except for the fact the air smelt like smoke and leather and there was a small piece of paper on the ground, she picked it up and scanned it quickly… It was co-ordinates from god knows where for Sunnydale, it was written in harsh writing and signed by someone 'Dad' so Buffy folded it and put it away where it belonged… Back of her mind and the bin.

Too tired to honestly really care any longer, she turned and headed towards home, thoughts of a nice, long, hot shower played through her mind, and she didn't even notice the man out for a walk as she passed him by.

He glanced to the side with amber eyes and smiled softly as she walked past, checking out her backside and shaking his head… Unlocking the door and stepping into her house she stepped in, only to look out and see the mist swirling softly and covering any trace of the bizarre night's events…

She decided to blame Spike for the whole event next time she saw him.

A/N: Well, there's that… should I make it into a story, with actual chapters, or leave it hanging?


	2. College jumper

**PART TWO!**

**Summary:** Ok, this is the second part/ the actually story to the once one shot x-over with Buffy, co-written by Queen of the Carribean who is an amzing writer! And actually qrote a majority of it... It's her idea too so I don't own that...

**AU fic -** season one of SPN has happened until "Dead Man's Blood", but Sam & Dean, and John have separated. Seasons one til 3 of Buffy have happened, and Angel has been gone for about 6 months. Season 4 hasn't taken place other than Buffy & Willow being at university, and Xander living in his parent's basement.

Dean and Sam are sent to Sunnydale, but they don't know why. Buffy has her own problems to deal with, and doesn't take lightly to two rogue demon hunters turning up on her turf. Eventually DeanBuffy & SamFaith

**Disclaimer:** Dude, I actually, literally own nothing... Not even the plotline... Oh, I just got chills...

* * *

Sam woke to an empty room, and a splitting headache. He fumbled around in the dark until he found some aspirin, before lying back on his bed. The daisy pink bed spread made him cringe and had made Dean crack up until he had to hold the door for support, after all pastel pink and green 'just didn't bond' according to Opera. That reminded Sam... _Where the hell was Dean?_ He'd been in the room when Sam had fallen asleep, and for once, Sam's sleep had been dreamless, but now…Now he was worried about his brother. Sunnydale just didn't feel right .Nothing about this job felt right, like the fact they didn't know anything about this job at all. That was usually a big problem. 

Sam heard the click of the lock and his hand slid under the bed, grasping the hand of the knife he had recently begun to put there. The cool touch of metal graced his fingertips and he tightened the hold, he heard a distinct tune of ACDC being whistled and, realising it was his brother, his hand slid out of the soft feathered pillow and hard mattress gradually. The door opened, and the light flashed on, blinding Sam.

"Dean! What are you doing? Are you trying to remove my eyes from my skull?" he snapped, shielding his eyes with his arm to hide the light pouring into the otherwise dim, musky room. Dean shrugged in a forced careless manner, not looking at his brother. "What's a Slayer, Sammy? You ever heard of one?"

Sam moved his arm slowly, blinking to let his eyes become adjusted to the light. "It's Sammy… And _Slayer_… isn't that a band?" he asked. Dean shot a glare over his shoulder, and Sam raised his hands in defeat. "I've never heard of it, them… whatever," he admitted, "Why? And where did you go, anyway? You didn't blow our hustling money on some small-town, back water band did you?"

Dean sighed, "No _Sammykins_, I did not… And a Slayer not an 'it', Sammy, '_it's'_ a '_her'_. I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep. Found a cemetery, and saw something interesting…."

"Dude, you were _not_ watching two lesbians again were you?"

* * *

"What are you _talking_ about, Buffy? I didn't leave the dorm last night – I've got a test coming up, I was studying." Willow protested. Buffy sighed, stopped for a second to shoot her best friend a glare, and continued her pacing around the room. "Well, _someone, something_ was there last night, and I'm fresh out of clues about who it could have been. I thought maybe… Maybe you and Xander decided to show up anyway… But didn't let me know you were there or something… I don't know, Wil, I'm just a little freaked out, that's all." 

Willow grinned, stretching out on her bed with her legs up in the air swinging as she took in her best friend's tense form and annoyed face. "I couldn't tell… Well, we did have a big graduation last year!" she went silent as a thought struck her, "It couldn't have been… Faith wouldn't have woken up, would she?" Buffy shook her head, sitting down opposite her friend on the bed Indian style as she pulled her blond hair over her shoulder. "I thought of that – even went to visit - but no, she's still in the coma that I put her in…."

Willow bit her lip, knowing how Buffy still felt about that particular incident. Buffy looked down and traced Willow's bed spread absently, pink and green did _not_ go together, and she could almost swear Opera did something on that… "I've got it! There's a new 'Big Bad' in town, and it's doing recon or something…" Buffy trailed off, as Willow shook her head, her bright red hair swinging.

"How many 'Big Bad's' have you fought that haven't tried right from the start to take you out? In fact how many have you met that looked at you _confused_ when you said you were the slayer, even Angel knew who you were… I doubt it'd be doing recon work… Anyway, I've got to go Buffy, I'm showing a new guy around this morning, he's only here for a couple of weeks doing some fill in stuff, and helping out in the library…." Willow climbed off the bed, and grabbed her bag Buffy slid in fount of her and looked at her with slightly panicky blue eyes.

Buffy shook her head denial setting in. "He can't be in the library! Where will we meet Giles?" Willow shrugged, Buffy looked like she wanted to tear her hair out and begin pacing again. "It's been pretty quiet lately, you said so yourself… Maybe we won't need to meet Giles anywhere?" Buffy flopped herself onto her bed, and Willow laughed as she walked out into the hallway… "I'll see you at lunch, Buff… And you gotta stop stressing so much!"

* * *

Dean didn't like the idea. 

His father didn't like the idea.

This was probably why Sam wanted to go ahead with it, wanted to keep his options open, and so, with this month-or-so long hiatus he was going back to college. Besides, the library was rumoured to have a lot of really old books (_the oldest collection of historical and fantastical literature in a public library_, according to the newspaper article he'd found… He kind of doubted this)… although how he was going to get a hold of them was anyone's idea. He also thinks that the motioning of occult books helped out with Dean's opinion a lot… That and the fact that he wasn't moving into a dorm this time… Simply bunking with his family in some house in the outer area of Sunnydale.

He was waiting in the hallway, outside (of all places) the cafeteria, when the redhead girl walked up to him. "Hi! You must be Sam? I'm Willow, I'm meant to be showing you around," she said with a grin. "Oh… ok… I guess…" Sam stammered.

He had forgotten how overwhelming people could be.

"Well, that's obviously the cafeteria, so… do you know where anything is yet?" Willow asked, suddenly becoming nervous in the silence. He really was tall…. And cute… "Uh, no, not really…" Sam replied, "But all I really want to find is the library… it won't take me long to figure out where everything is…."

Willow nodded, and started to lead the way to the library, pointing out rooms and other landmarks along the way. Within minutes they were in the library. "So… Sam… where are you from?" Willow asked. Sam looked at her startled, a flashback of Jess pinned to the ceiling… burning… popped into his head and his eyes took on a glazed haunted look.

"Sam… Sam!"

"What?"

"Where was your last college?" Sam relaxed a little – how did you tell someone that you really don't have a home? "Stanford… pre-law, but I'm changing courses…" He trailed off, looking around the library. Everything looked new, books included, so where would these old volumes be? Dammit if he was wrong Dean would be _pissed_… Sam really didn't feel like Nair in the shampoo again…

He suddenly realised that Willow had spoken, "Sorry?" he asked, "I'm in a bit of a world of my own…." Willow laughed, "So I noticed, that's okay… It happens to me all the time! I asked what course you're changing to…."

Sam nodded, "Uh, Psych, actually; well, sort of. Paranormal investigations, and the like, what people can come up with to explain things they don't want to face…."

Willow nodded, but inside she wondered if Giles had moved all the books depicting _actual_ demons. Belatedly she realised that Sam had continued to speak, "… this place has the oldest collection of paranormal books?" Willow shook her head, "What did you say?" she asked, rather abruptly. Sam grinned, "I asked if it was true that this place has the oldest collection of paranormal books?"

Willow laughed, nervously, "I… well… that is… I'm not sure… I'm not really into that sort of thing," she lied.

Sam nodded, "Right… Sorry. I should have figured." He laughed, half turning away. Willow jumped nervously, "Hey!" Sam turned back, and Willow continued, "I mean, you haven't even seen the rest of the school yet, and, well, it's my job to show you around, and I'm babbling, and you must really think I'm an idiot…" she trailed off. She looked so like a little girl trying to show an older sibling she was cool Sam was having a flashback to Sammy talking to Dean saying that he could kill that demon and tie his shoelace too!

Sam laughed, "Hey, it's ok. Just, I only really need to know where the library is, where my class is, and the cafeteria…." Willow nodded, and started to back out of the doorway… "Well, you know where it all is…" she paused, and glanced at her watch, "Hey, look, it's almost lunchtime… How about you come have lunch with me and my friends? I mean, you're only new and stuff… you don't have to, if you don't want to…" she trailed off.

Sam laughed, "Ok."

Willow looked up, "Ok? Oh, _ok_! Umm, sure, ok… let's go?" she added lamely.

Sam laughed and shook his head as he followed her, how was he going to explain this to Dean… He was in trouble…


	3. Jinx, you owe me a soda

Title: Moonlight Meetings

Summary: AU fic - season one of SPN has happened until "Dead Man's Blood", but Sam & Dean, and John have separated. Seasons one til 3 of Buffy have happened, and Angel has been gone for about 6 months. Season 4 hasn't taken place other than Buffy & Willow being at university, and Xander living in his parent's basement.

Dean and Sam are sent to Sunnydale, but they don't know why. Buffy has her own problems to deal with, and doesn't take lightly to two rogue demon hunters turning up on her turf. Eventually DeanBuffy & SamFaith

Disclaimer: I own a Winchester shotgun, but I don't own the Winchester boys, nor do I own any part of Buffy.

AN: Nor do I own this concept or a few of the words, it's co-written... I've said all this before...

* * *

The boxing bag flew back with considerable force, and Buffy grimaced, reminding herself that she was in a public gym. Someone of her build hitting the bag like that was sure to draw attention. Just a couple more hits later, using barely any of her strength. All this just to prove to the other patrons of the Sunnydale Gymnasium she was merely a weak little girl pretending to throw some punches, Buffy shook her head slowly in frustration. 

There was little to nothing happening during patrols. She couldn't use the library's back room as a training room because of the new guy at the university, who she had yet to meet thanks to conflicting class schedules, was always in the library… Basically she was getting very tightly wound, with no way to relieve her frustrations, well any way that didn't involve what would probably be a broken bed. She picked up her towel, grabbed her drink bottle, only to be pushed to the side rather rudely.

"Hey!" She started, indignantly. The guy dropped a small duffle bag on the bench, glancing over his shoulder. "You're finished?" He asked, though it came across as more of command than anything. Buffy flipped the end of the towel over her shoulder, and crossed her arms. "No, actually…" She began, but the guy cut her off.

"You are now, Princess. I've been waiting close to half an hour for a bag… And I'm not waiting any longer without a good reason…" He said, casually shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it on the top of the bag. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" he swung at the bag. Even though he seemed like a total jerk, Buffy couldn't help but admire his technique.

"You got… Military training or something?" She asked, edging closer to the bag, checking to see if there was a name or something else she could ID the guy with.

"Nope," he said, between punches. "My Dad was… Big, on self-defence…. As well as hunting, carting around bodies gives you a great body."

"I can tell." Buffy muttered as he used his shirt to wipe his forehead with the white cotton, she had to admit the boy was damn fine and she wondered if it was only his ego that was big.

Then figured it probably was.

He turned the other way, moving silently around the bag, and Buffy took the chance to kneel near the guy's bag. The jacket… Black leather, with a faintly smoky scent, as though it (and its owner) had spent a lot of time in bars and fires. Maybe he was an pyromaniac. There was something familiar about it, but Buffy was too annoyed about loosing her turn at the punching bag to worry about things that seemed familiar.

The duffle bag was open, and Buffy leaned over far enough to see just inside. The top book made her start with surprise – _Aztecan Rites and Ceremonies_. She glanced over her shoulder at the guy. He didn't _seem_ like a demon… yet she, of all people, knew that appearances could be deceiving. The smell of leather and smoke… Maybe he was a satanic pyromaniac… A virgin sacrificing satanic pyromaniac.

Good thing she wasn't one of those…

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, turning back around. Buffy jumped, but mentally kicked herself for allowing herself to be caught snooping. "Uh… I dropped my cross," she said quickly, thanking God that she'd taken it off. She stood quickly, bringing it out. "See?" she added, dangling it in front of his face. The guy grunted, or something to that effect.

"So… I couldn't help but notice… Aztecan history?" Buffy started, as the guy started to bash the bag again. Without pausing, he replied, "Yeah… I'm a teacher…."

Buffy stared at the guys back in astonishment – he really didn't look like any teacher's she'd met before. "A teacher, huh? Where do you teach? I mean, Sunnydale High hasn't been rebuilt yet…" she trailed off, so obviously fishing for questions that it almost embarrassed her. Almost.

"I'm a sub teacher – starting at the College this afternoon… And if you don't mind, I'd like to lose a little stress before then… Those college know-it-all kids can be real bitches…" he finished with a final heavy swing at the bag. He turned to get a better look at the girl – barely out of high school by the way she was acting. There was something familiar about her though… "Do I know you? Have we ever met before?" He puzzled.

Buffy shook her head quickly. "No. I'd remember…"

"Of course you would, don't know many people who don't."

"Right… I'd better be going I guess… Bye," Buffy called as she practically ran from the room. Why did he make her feel so nervous? Sure… He was cute. But no cute guy had ever made her feel nervous before… Not even Angel.

Dean watched as the girl left the room, admiring a certain part of her anatomy as she walked. He could have sworn that he knew her from somewhere… Or had seen her at least. But where? His thoughts wandered for a few moments, until he realised that someone else could be planning to take over the punching bag in a similar way to what he'd done. There was this little guy eyeing him and the bag up, not that Dean was worried because he could totally take him…

And he was so being paranoid.

Turning back to the bag, he shook his head ruefully. She looked like the sort of girl he'd usually try to pick up… But she was… Troubled. _Great_, he thought, _now I'm turning into an emotional girl mess. It's bad enough it's happening to Sammy!_ He tried to forget about the girl. About his brother (who he totally blamed for this whole stupid mess), he even tried to forget about his dad as he continued to swing at the bag. He wasn't looking forwards to that afternoon, when he'd have to deal with a bunch of upstarts who thought they were better than other people because they were going to College.

Briefly, he wondered what they'd think if they knew that their 'teacher' hadn't even finished high school!

Sam wandered through the stacks of the library, purposely avoiding Willow and the others… But trying to look as though he wasn't. Every damn book in the library so far was new, or at the least, too new to be what he was looking for. He rounded another corner, only to run smack bang into what was possibly the shortest female he'd seen in his life. She was tiny, but the look on her face was enough to split stones.

"Sorry," Sam backing up a step. "I didn't see you…"

The blonde grimaced, "Yeah, I've heard that before…." She looked up at him before continuing, "Do I know you? You look really familiar…."

Sam shook his head, "No, I don't think so… Sam Winchester," he added, holding out his hand. The girl took it with a smile, "Buffy Summers. I guess you're the new guy Willow was telling me about… She was right, you are cute!"

"Um, thanks?" Sam couldn't help the slight blush that started. So this was the always-absent Buffy? The redhead was sweet, but he knew that if he looked at her wrong, her boyfriend Oz would be there in moments….

And he was supposed to act stupid enough not to know that Oz was a werewolf, a fact he conveniently forgot to tell his family. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen Giles around by any chance?" Buffy asked, frowning when Sam shook his head.

"Great," She muttered. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you Sam… I'll see you at lunch, probably… Who knows, I might actually get time to eat something today…." She turned to walk away, but Sam stopped her.

"Hey, Buffy… I'm trying to find these books for one of my classes, but they don't seem to be in here anywhere…"

Buffy looked at his class list and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You take Ancient and Mythological History?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah… should I be worried about that class?" Buffy laughed.

"It's only a small class. It's not compulsory for any subject except for your major in psych, so not very many people take it, especially around here." Sam was left puzzling over that strange comment, but Buffy continued, "I met the teacher… Sorry, the _sub-_teacher for that class today. That's why it was so late in being offered – they didn't have a teacher for it. He seems like a bit of a, well, a bastard!"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I have a brother who can come across like that sometimes!"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, well, I'm not sure how the class will go, but these books… I think Giles has them locked away somewhere. Just ask him when you see him, it'll be alright!"

'Yeah, ok… thanks… I'll see you at lunch," Sam grinned. Buffy smiled up at him, and turned around, heading towards the back of the library. Sam watched her go, and started to head towards the hallway, before realising that she hadn't actually left the library. Shrugging, he glanced at his watch and headed towards his class. He laughed softly to himself – who'd really have thought that he'd be saying that again?

"I'm getting worried Giles," Willow complained. "He asked me a couple of times about 'old books', and now Buffy says he's taking the class where the 'old books' are needed… There's something not… Not right about him!" Giles looked at Willow over the top of his glasses. "Now, let's not jump to conclusions… it could just be that the young man is interested in psychological disorders. Or that he wants to do extra credit assignments, I remember you used to do them before you became friends with Buffy." he started, but it was Buffy who cut him off this time.

"Most psychological disorders covered in that particular class are actual things – ghosts, poltergeists, Aztecan Gods and Godesses… they're all actual beings diagnosed as psychological disorders! Plus I am not a bad influence on my friends!" Buffy finished. Willow and Giles stared at her dumbfounded; it was Xander who spoke up. "Wow, Buf… you learned some big words in there!"

"All I'm saying is that I don't trust him any more than Willow does," Buffy clarified, rolling her eyes. Giles placed the book he was skimming down on the tabletop.

"Well… he is very efficient in the stacks… I've never had an assistant so helpful before…" He paused, the seemingly always present cup of tea half-way to his mouth, "Actually, I don't recall ever having an assistant…."

"So, what do we do?" asked Xander with a shrug. Willow looked down. "Well, we can't just stop hanging out with him… I mean, he is a really nice guy." Xander and Oz nodded in agreement, but Buffy sighed. "I just don't want anyone else getting hurt. Remember what happened last time we let someone else get involved in the group?"

They all nodded, and Giles spoke up, "Perhaps he can take care of himself better than other's can… Either way, you're going to have to make do at the moment; he's only going to be here for a month or two…. I don't think we're going to have to stop another apocalypse in the meantime." Buffy wrinkled her nose in distaste, "If you just jinxed us, Giles, I swear I'm not going to let you be my Watcher ever again!"


	4. College bitches

**Title:** Moonlight Meetings

**Summary:** AU fic - season one of SPN has happened until "Dead Man's Blood", but Sam & Dean, and John have separated. Seasons one til 3 of Buffy have happened, and Angel has been gone for about 6 months. Season 4 hasn't taken place other than Buffy & Willow being at university, and Xander living in his parent's basement.

Dean and Sam are sent to Sunnydale, but they don't know why. Buffy has her own problems to deal with, and doesn't take lightly to two rogue demon hunters turning up on her turf. Eventually DeanBuffy & SamFaith

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I own the 1st season, I did own a Winchester shotgun (Man, I didn't want to sell it, but life goes on…), but not the Winchester boys… I can pray though!

**A/N:** Again, this isn't actually my fanfic, but if you review I know Queen of the Carribean writes it faster (hint)

* * *

Dean stood watching as the few teenagers filed into the classroom. He sighed, shaking his head, then wincing at the effect that had on the back of his neck. The boxing session that morning hadn't been anywhere near enough tension relief, he really need to hustle… Or find a cute blond.

There were one or two good looking girls walking through the door, and Dean absently gave them a grin. Ok, so he was distracted by the whole idea of actually, sort of, teaching a class. But he could sure as hell still acknowledge a pretty face when he saw it, and boy was he seeing it.

There were only a couple of minutes until the class started, so he turned and pulled down the projector screen. Hopefully, he thought wryly, this slideshow would scare most of the students into never coming back. College bitches.

He looked up as two girls walked into the room, "You two – hit the lights before you take your seats," he stated, noticing as the redhead of the pair jumped. The other one, a blonde, looked awfully familiar, and it didn't take long to place her as the blonde from the gym earlier that morning. _Great_, he thought with a glance towards the heavens, _now I have sarcasm to deal with as well… Why do you hate me so? Demons? fine. Vampires? Toast. PSMing college chicks? Hell no!_

He glanced around the class, watching out of the corner of his eye as the blonde took her seat while the redhead found the lights. The blonde sat down next to a _very_ familiar face – Sammy! What was _he_ doing in this class? It had been Sammy who'd said he wanted a short break from anything paranormal, and so Dean had figured that this was the safest class to sub in… The least likely for Sammy to find out about….

It was so like his brother to unconsciously be a little… Difficult…

Thankfully, Sammy didn't look up until after the lights were off. Dean guessed that his brother would recognise his voice, but figured he'd continue as planned instead of taking the coward's way out and exiting the building. God, he'd never live it down if Sammy caught him running through the nearest exit!

It would be worse then ripping a beer bottle from his hand or having his ape collection replaced with Whitney Houston, Cher and newest 'hits' of Madonna.

He took a deep, deep breath, switching the slideshow on. It had taken him almost half the night before to figure out how the damn thing actually worked, but once he'd understood it, he'd spent the other half of the night fiddling with it. Damn, it was addictive.

The screen flickered into life with pictures of Aztecan artefacts, plus the supposed ways they were implemented. Of course, there were several that Dean and Sam knew different about, but it was 'common knowledge' to the modern world that only few of the known Aztecan artefacts were torture devices.

Most of the students sat quietly through the first bit of the slideshow, but when it turned gruesome a.k.a pictures of sacrifices, actual remains of the sacrificed slaves, the tools of the trade, a lot turned away. Several went as far as making gagging noises, and one girl… One of the pretty ones he'd smiled at, he realised… Actually went as far as running from the room, her hand clasped firmly over her mouth!

Talk about a lightweight.

The slideshow finished with depictions of the Gods, many of which were very true to form. Still in the dark, Dean turned off the music he'd found to accompany the slideshow, but left the images flicking through. He could barely make out Sammy's head above the others near the back of the room, and knew that he was about to be found out.

"The Aztecs were considered highly advanced for the era in which they lived. Yet most of their rituals and traditions were based on common fears of the unknown." Dean started. He could see Sammy's outline perk up a little at the sound of his voice, but he continued, his voice surprisingly stronger than he thought it would have been.

In actual fact, by the time he moved to switch on the lights again, he wasn't even worried about the fact his brother was in 'his' class. He went with the flow, throwing in the textbook facts along with the lesser-known facts that only hunters really knew. But the one thing he couldn't block out was the gaze of the blonde girl.

He made himself comfortable by leaning against the edge of the desk, his hand spread out flat upon the desk and his legs flat out as he had a cocky grin on his face.

He wondered hopefully if he could make someone scream or cry.

"Self-sacrifice was also quite common; people would offer maguey thorns, tainted with their own blood, and Maya kings would offer blood from their tongue, ear lobes, or their penis. Blood held a central place in Mesoamerican cultures; in one of the creation myths, Quetzalcoatl would offer blood extracted from a wound in his own penis to give life to humanity…"

The sounds of the class squirming in their seats brought a slight smile to his face, he continued on trying to find a way to top that. "In Aztec mythology, the Cihuateteo were the spirits of human women who died in childbirth. Childbirth was considered a form of battle, and its victims were honoured as fallen warriors. Their physical remains were thought to strengthen soldiers in battle while their spirits became the much-feared Cihuateteo who accompanied the setting sun in the west. They also haunted crossroads at night, stealing children and causing sicknesses, especially seizures and madness, and seducing men to sexual misbehaviour. I suppose they were similar to the White Women in modern day society."

Dean silently heard a voice going 'your mommy doesn't love you'… A particularly favoured chant he had been teased with when he was younger, and then he thought of having a mother like Constance Welsh. Dean still got cold chills as he thought of the damage to his car; he was so sure there had been a dent on his baby after that evil bitch.

* * *

Sam had walked into the classroom, feeling a little apprehensive. It was the only class he had that he was sharing with Willow and Buffy, he was getting the feeling that they were keeping an eye on him. Considering that neither had mentioned before lunch that they were taking the class. It would have been a worse feeling, but he and Dean still didn't even know what job they were meant to be doing. They had their co-ordinates, but there were that many strange happenings in the town it was a little confusing. The night before, they'd figured their father wouldn't have sent them here for the small stuff, but for something bigger. The problem was that nothing seemed to fit any pattern. Werewolves, vampires and demons just seemed to be random sights around the town.

The teacher had been standing with his back to the class, fiddling with something, and something in the way he was standing made Sam think that maybe he was familiar. He shrugged it off, telling himself that he was imaging things… That he was too unused to having time off from the job to be able to look at people normally, plus he was really feeling like he needed a mixture of hunting and normal. Maybe he was imagining a balance.

Willow and Buffy walked into the classroom at the same time; walking with the same feet… It was kind of creepy, like those kids that the White Woman had that linked hands… It made Sam still shiver when he thought about it. The teacher snapped at Willow to turn off the lights, Sam wouldn't have called it asking; in fact he was beginning to wonder about this teacher. Sam then motioned getting the girls' attention to where he was sitting.

Sam kept his eyes on Buffy as she walked up the stairs towards him, looking for anything in her body language that might explain he funny feeling he was getting about her. Moments later, the room fell into darkness, and Willow joined the two. "Told you he was a bastard!" Laughed Buffy quietly. Sam nodded in agreement, and settled back as the slideshow began to play.

It was during some of the pictures that first started make him question his sanity as he started to realise who the teacher was, and why he seemed so familiar… Some of those images could only be found on his laptop…. So when the 'teacher' began to speak, he sat up straighter to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. It was Dean!

"Uh, Buffy," Sam whispered as the lights switched back on. "You're not going to believe this…"

Buffy looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah? Try me." Sam shook his head, "You remember when I said I had a brother who came across as a bit of a bastard sometimes?" Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I remember. You said something at lunch about you two staying in a place near the edge of town."

Sam nodded, "Uh, yeah… That teacher… That's my brother…" The look on the blonde girl's face would have been comical in any other situation, but as it was, Sam felt a little guilty about making her feel so bad. But, he rationalised, he hadn't actually known what Dean had been planning to do with his time off.

Oh, Nair was going to have nothing on what Sammy (Sam) Winchester was planning to do to his bastard of a brother.

* * *

_The graveyard was dark, but there was enough light to see, strangely. The moon and stars were invisible, as if someone had snatched them from the sky so she wouldn't be able to see where she was going… Or where she had come from. The dark haired girl walked forwards, trying to figure out why she was there. A thought occurred to her, and she stopped. What was the point in trying to work out why she was in a graveyard, when she didn't even know who she was?_

_She turned and looked behind her, searching for clues she may have left behind. She turned and screamed as she saw a face, it was grotesque and mutated. Skin was wrinkling and the teeth were sharp and pointy pulled into what she thought might have been a smile. She screamed and moved back, tethering on the edge of a grave before falling in and having a few clumps of dirt falling into her mouth and she coughed and gagged. Realising if she didn't get out soon she would be trapped, she scrambled up the damp and musky dirt walls only to find the nightmarish monster was gone. _

_She shuddered and took a few steps away from the dark prison cell, brushing off the dirt as she went and almost running smack bang into a person standing in front of her. She glanced up, her face going pale, before a hand seemed to drop out of the sky and stop inches from her chest. Glancing down, she saw the wooden end of a stake protruding from her chest, and she knew that was it, the end._

_But then the landscape changed, and she was standing on top of a building. The same figure was in front of her, only she wasn't holding a stake this time. She was holding a knife, a wicked-looking silver blade. The figure (the girl), she supposed, stepped forwards and slid the killing end into her stomach. She stepped, staggered, back, and barely asked the one question she'd been dying to all along… "Why?" _

_The girl, and now she was in the light it was easy to see she was a slight blonde girl, someone she knew but couldn't place… "Because it's almost time for you to wake up… Think of this a wake up call."

* * *

_

Dr. Jackson stood looking at the signals on the machines, the beeps and blips that most people couldn't even figure out. They appeared to be back to normal, but how could anyone be sure of that now? Perhaps it was the poor girl's 'last wind', and she'd soon drift away? Perhaps it meant she was recovering… as unlikely as that seemed. The girl had been a fighter for almost all the time she had been within the walls of the hospital, one of the few patients whose room was completely bare of any well-wishers and signs of love. And at the age of 45 with no family and very few friends he could sympathise, even if she was years younger and of unknown background.

The nurses had alerted him of the girl's condition not five minutes before. This being the first sign of life the brunette had showed since she'd come under his care some months ago, being found in the back of a truck of all places. It was surprising. But not alarming, for the machines to behave so erratically, mirroring the girl's vital signs. He supposed the girl had had some fight in her when she was… Conscious, he supplemented with a grimace. After all, she was still technically alive. It was only fitting that she goes down with a last fight. So he waited to see how long it would take for her to die. He figured it was only right that someone be there with her when the time came.

Three hours later, he supposed that perhaps she wasn't going to pass on after all. Her signs were getting stronger, and he had a reason to suspect that she would survive without the life support. Best to be careful though, he thought, and walked silently from the room. In her coma, Faith stirred, and smiled.

_It was time to wake up._


End file.
